The Servant Of Evil
by Rin Kagamine
Summary: Está basado en 'The Servant Of the Evil' una canción de los gemelos Kagamine, de VOCALOID 02. Narra la historia de Rin y Len, separados en la infancia, cada uno por un lado diferente. Len busca a su hermana por el Reino donde vive, donde viviran algunos p
1. Reencuentro

**Nota:** _Bueno, este fic esta basado sobre la canción ''The Servant Of Evil'' creada por Vocaloid 02 (y los creadores de Vocaloid, claro xD), al igual que todos los personajes principales (Len, Rin, Kaito, Meiko y Miku) Los demás estan creados por mi. Son solo cuatro capítulos, pero no llegaba para más. Y espero que os guste tanto como a mi ^^_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo I

- ¿Hermana? ¿Dónde estás?

El niño se metió entre los rosales, buscando a su pequeña hermana que tenía por costumbre esconderse en el gran jardín de Palacio. Apartó un rosal, y allí la vio. Su hermana era una niña baja para su tierna edad, llevaba su elegante vestido amarillo manchado de barro, y la rosa negra que prendía de su pelo estaba cayendo. Entró al escondite de la niña y se senté enfrente de ella. Estaba trabajando con varias rosas, tenía entre las manos una corona hecha con tallos, y con suavidad colocaba las rosas una a una. Su hermano miró como trabajaba la niña, en silencio, solo se escuchaba la suave brisa de la tarde y los piares de los pájaros. Después de unos minutos, la niña sonrió y alzó la corona al aire, feliz de haberlo conseguido. Se fijó en su hermano y sonrió con ternura.

- ¡Hermanito! – Le entregó la corona de rosas, y el niño se sonrojo al instante – La he hecho para ti

- ¿Por qué? – Miró la corona con cariño - ¿Por qué la hiciste?

- ¡Porque te quiero! – la niña saltó y se abrazó a su hermano con tanta fuerza, que el niño cayó hacía atrás y su hermana encima de él.

- Escucha… - el chico apartó a su hermana con suavidad – Padre nos busca, parece importante. Debemos ir.

La niña hizo pucheros, no quería dejar de jugar en su hermoso escondite, rodeada de esplendorosas rosas. A pesar de que ambos tenían ocho años, el niño aparentaba ser más maduro y serio que su hermana. Vivir en Palacio conllevaba a madurar pronto, cosa que la niña aún no había hecho. Y por eso muchas veces se llevaba la regañina de su madre, porque según ella, la pequeña nunca llegaría a ser una buena princesa. Su hermano era diferente, maduro, serio y responsable. Algo que parecía imposible para un niño de su edad. Ambos eran iguales, el mismo pelo rubio y los mismos ojos azules aguamarina, brillantes y grandes. Se diferenciaban, obviamente por sus vestimentas – además de la personalidad – Él tenía el pelo un poco más largo que su hermana, por lo que se lo recogía en una pequeña coleta, mientras que ella lo llevaba suelto, con la rosa negra siempre. Cogió de la mano a su hermana y con la otra la corona que esta le había regalado, y la ayudo a salir de entre los rosales sin pincharse. Cuando ambos habían salido, se dirigieron a su hogar, el lujoso Palacio, ambos pertenecían a la familia real, los respetados y queridos gemelos. Dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta la abrieron con rapidez para que lo dos niños entraran, él aún cogía de la mano a su hermana, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, y no pensaba soltarla por nada del mundo.

- Hermanito… - susurró la niña, de lejos podía ver la severa mirada de su padre – Tengo miedo… Papá parece enfadado, ¿hemos hecho algo malo?

- No temas, yo te protegeré, ¿vale? – le tranquilizó su hermano sonriéndole

Llegaron ante el trono del Rey y le miraron fijamente, esperando que hablara.

- Hijos míos, ha llegado el momento – Su voz grave hizo que el niño apretara más la mano de su hermana – Ya tenéis la edad suficiente para comenzar vuestra enseñanza…

- Padre – le interrumpió el niño - ¿Es necesario?

- Lo es, si algún día quieres heredar el Reino – En la sala del Trono entró un hombre anciano y gordo, de cara redonda y sudorosa. Miró a ambos niños y sonrió, le faltaba un diente – Tú, iras con Mashiro, él te enseñara lo que debe saber un verdadero caballero – Detrás del hombre apareció una mujer, de melena negra recogida en un elegante moño, y un vestido negro y blanco, su mirada era severa y fría – Hija, tu te iras con la Señora Haruna, te enseñara todo lo que deba saber una dama, será tu institutriz.

- ¡Pero Padre! ¡No puede separarnos! – El niño se abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, para que no se la llevaran.

- Compórtate como un adulto – exigió su padre fríamente – Ambos os iréis con quienes debéis, el Reino debe tener a alguien cuando yo no este.

- ¡Hermanito! – la niña comenzó a llorar y se agarró más fuerte a su hermano. Mashiro y Haruna se pusieron en acción y se acercaron a los niños, para separarlos y llevárselos. Con esfuerzo, Haruno consiguió separar a la niña y la cogió en brazos, dispuesta a llevársela. Su hermano corrió hacía ella con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Mashiro le sujeto impidiéndole ir detrás de la niña. Y así, ambos fueron separados, cada uno por un lado, destinos divididos, gemelos lamentables.

***

- ¡HERMANA! –Se levantó de la cama sudando a mares, ese recuerdo volvía a su mente una y otra vez.

Sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas, impidiéndole ver bien. Miró por la ventana, estaba a punto de amanecer, por lo que ya debía prepararse. Se vistió con rapidez y sujetó su pelo en una pequeña coleta, como solía hacer de pequeño. Abrió la puerta de madera, y se escabulló en la oscuridad, esperando no ser visto. Bajó las escaleras intentando que la vieja madera no crujiera, cuando llegó a la entrada sonrió victorioso y abrió la puerta. Salió y la cerró a espalda, era libre para ir a donde quisiese. Odiaba trabajar en aquella vieja casa, pero debía hacerlo para sobrevivir, ya que él estaba muerto. Las personas más madrugadoras ya salían de sus casas para trabajar, él pasó desapercibido debido a su ropa, ropa de un humilde sirviente. Dos hombres se saludaban cerca de él, y algo llamo su atención, por lo que disimuló estar mirando una tienda donde al parecer vendían el ''mejor'' queso de todo el reino.

- Si, voy a llevar estos alimentos frescos a Palacio. La pequeña princesa es muy exigente con la comida

- ¿Te refieres a esa princesa? ¿La de edad catorce?

- Esa misma. Le gusta mucho la comida que le llevo, y me paga mucho por ello, es un buen trabajo.

- He oído que es cruel, y que solo piensa en si misma – susurró su compañero

- No digas eso de la princesa, podrías tener problemas – su amigó bajó la voz también – Aunque si, es cierto, es cruel y egocéntrica.

- Pobre de su sirviente

- Pobre – coincidió su amigo, ambos se despidieron y el que llevaba cajas con los supuestos alimentos frescos para Su Majestad, tomó el camino hacía Palacio, mientras el otro entró en la tienda donde el joven estaba disimulando. Le sonrió, seguramente pensando que sería un posible cliente, pero el chico se giró y se alejó con rapidez. Tomó uno de los caminos más antiguos, el camino del antiguo Palacio, donde había reinado un esplendoroso Rey, que tenía una mujer que según contaban era la más hermosa del reino y sus dos hijos extraños, ya que eran iguales físicamente. Ese Palacio tenía una triste historia, habían secuestrado a los dos herederos, y el chico había muerto, mientras que la niña seguía en paradero desconocido. Esa misma noche, el Rey murió envenenado y su mujer fue atravesada por una espada. Desde aquel horrible día, el Palacio había quedado deshabitado y se había construido otro, para los próximos Reyes. Pero claro, solo ese chico sabía que la historia no era cierta. El Rey había muerto de una enfermedad, aunque habían dicho que fue envenenado, y la Reina fue encerrada en una celda oculta, que nadie conocía, solo quien la encerró allí, y en ese horrible lugar expiró. En cuanto a los herederos… No habían sido secuestrados, pero, aún no estaba seguro del paradero de la niña, pero tenía cierta idea, y ese mismo día iría a investigar, ya que por fin era libre. Cuando llegó a la ruinas de Palacio, fue al jardín trasero, donde los pequeños niños habían jugado durante su dulce infancia, antes de ser ''secuestrados'' Llegó a unas rosales muertos, con restos de rosas por el suelo, anteriormente habían sido hermosas. Se arrodilló y encontró algo que no esperaba ver en ese jardín. Una pequeña corona marchita estaba abandonada entre los restos de los rosales. La cogió con miedo, temiendo que se rompiera, al tocar la corona. Miles de momentos hermosos vinieron a su mente. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y posó la corona donde la encontró. Se secó las lágrimas y se alejó del derruido Palacio, con paso seguro. Ella estaría allí, esperándole.

*

Después de mucho caminar, llegó agotado ante el nuevo Palacio. Imponente se alzaba ante él, de brillantes paredes y grandes murallas. Se acercó a la puerta y dos guardias le cortaron el paso. A través de los cascos pudo ver como le miraban con cierta burla.

- ¿A dónde se supone que va un plebeyo como tu? – se burló el guardián más alto

- He solicitado un trabajo de sirviente – respondió el chico con seriedad – Sirviente de la Princesa

- Estas loco, muchacho – se rió el otro guardia – No aguantaras ni un día con esa cría. – El chico esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y el guardia alzó las cejas sorprendido – Esta bien, pasa chaval.

- Gracias

El chico entró con rapidez al jardín de palacio que se encontraba tapado por las murallas. Estaba todo cubierto de rosas de todos los colores, mujeres trabajaban un gran arbusto con delicadeza, tallando algo en él. Saludó cortésmente a las jardineras y entró a Palacio. Dentro más guardias se acercaron a él, y repitió lo mismo que anteriormente había dicho a los otros guardias. Algunos se rieron, y otros le dieron golpecitos en la espalda, deseándole suerte. Después de hablar con ciertas personas, le permitieron el pasó a la Sala del Trono. La lujosa puerta fue abierta por más guardias, y el chico entró a una sala increíblemente grande y lujosa. Tapices colgaban de todos los lados, y encima de una chimenea, colgaba un gran cuadro de una niña. Tenía el rostro joven y aún un poco redondo, los ojos tenían un color apagado y su mirada era seria y fría. No sonreía, miraba al frente con serenidad sosteniendo una rosa entre sus manos. Una rosa curiosamente negra. Absorto en el cuadro, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la Sala del Trono.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó una suave y fría voz

El chico se giró y se quedó sin aliento al ver a la chica del cuadro ante él, pero era real, no una pintura. La chica sonrió, pero no una sonrisa alegre, si no triste.

- ¿Y que haces en mis aposentos, si puede saberse? – inquirió tomando asiento en una delicada silla.

- He… He venido a solicitar trabajo R… Su Majestad

- Ah… ¿Y que te hace pensar que necesito más trabajadores? – su tono de voz tenía algo de burla

- Tengo… mis fuentes – esbozó otra sonrisa traviesa y la Princesa pareció relajarse algo, ya no estaba tan recta como antes

- Eres interesante – murmuró – En fin, si quieres trabajar para mí, deberás aprenderte la lista de todo lo que necesito y lo que debes hacer, ¿queda claro?

- Si, majestad

- Bien, de momento retírate, quiero tomar el té a solas.

El chico asintió con lentitud, y cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, escuchó la voz de la Princesa llamándole

- Espera… ¿nos hemos visto alguna vez? – le preguntó poniéndose en pie con delicadeza

- No

Salió de la sala dejando a la Princesa plantada de pie, con la mirada seria y más apagada aún. El que se suponía que tenía un rango mayor que el suyo le indicó donde se encontraba su cuarto. Cerca del de la Princesa, por si ella le necesitaba poder acudir con rapidez. Agradeció al hombre haberle mostrado su cuarto y fue a darse una ducha para estar presentable. Al ser sirviente real debía ser más cuidadoso con su higiene. Cuando acabó de vestirse, media hora después de haber llegado a la habitación, alguien picó en su puerta con delicadeza. La abrió y se encontró delante de la Princesa, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres tú – susurró – Len, pensé que habías muerto, todos dijeron que te habían matado

- Si era mentira lo de nuestro secuestro, ¿Cómo iba a ser verdad mi muerte? – Len cerró la puerta después de que la Princesa entrara. Ella tomó asiento en la cama, sin preocuparse de arrugar su vestido.

- ¿Y donde has estado todo este tiempo? – su voz era demasiado suave ahora, y a Len le costó escuchar a su hermana.

- Encerrado en una vieja casucha – se sentó en el suelo enfrente de su hermana y esperó a que ella reaccionara - ¿Rin?

Ella miró a Len con seriedad, pero no puedo evitarlo y las lágrimas surgieron en sus fríos ojos. Se lanzó al suelo para abrazar a su hermano.

- Te odio – murmuró entre sollozos – No has venido a verme en seis largos años.

- Yo te quiero mucho, hermanita – respondió él con los ojos húmedos y su sonrisa traviesa – Lo siento de veras, no estaba seguro si eras tú, temí que te hubieran llevado lejos.

- ¿Cómo acabaste de sirviente? Tú eras el próximo Rey…

- Es largo de explicar, algún día te lo contaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin asintió con lentitud y se separó de Len, aún con lágrimas en la cara. Se fijó en el rostro de su hermano, recordaba un pequeño niño serio de ocho años, y ahora era ya mayor, había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran serios, si no que le brillaban de alegría. Ahora sonreía con más frecuencia, y su pelo había crecido. Len miró mejor a su hermana, vestía un largo y ancho vestido amarillo con bordados negros, y la misma rosa negra en su pelo. Pero sus ojos ya no eran dulces e inocentes como los recordaba, ahora había madurado, y su mirada se había vuelto seria y fría como la de la institutriz que se la llevó aquél horrible día.

- Has cambiado mucho – murmuró Rin

- No soy el único. ¿Por qué estas así? – Preguntó preocupado – Tu no eras así hace seis años

- Las cosas han cambiado, Len – se puso rígida ante el comentario de su hermano – Ya no soy quien era, he madurado.

- No has madurado, Rin. Te has vuelto oscura.

- Es lo que se me ha enseñado durante seis años, y no puedo cambiarlo ahora – Se puso en pie y alisó su vestido – Quiero mi merienda a las tres en punto, estaré en mi habitación.

Dicho esto, miró una vez más a su hermano y una chispita de cariño se escapó en su mirada, pero rápidamente desapareció, y Rin salió de la habitación, dejando a Len completamente solo y preocupado.

Se puso en pie y juró algo, juró que conseguiría sacarle una dulce sonrisa a su hermana, la que antaño tenía y ahora se había esfumado. La campana de la Iglesia sonó, anunciando que era la hora de ir preparando la merienda de la Princesa.

_Continuara..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Espero que os haya gustado y me haya quedado aceptable xD No soy ni mucho menos, una experta escribiendo, pero me gusta, y por ello este es mi segundo Fan Fic (tengo otro pero no es Fan Fic, es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con animes/mangas/libros/películas)_

_Dejad muchos reviews ^O^_


	2. Reino vecino

_Capítulo II_

- Len

- ¿Si, señor Kazuo?

- La Princesa desea que la acompañes en su viaje al reino vecino

Los ojos de Len se iluminaron, sería un buen momento de hablar con la Princesa como hermanos, no como sirviente y Princesa.

- Bien, la esperare fuera con el carruaje – asintió Len feliz

- Len… No puedo evitar decirte que tengas cuidado… - miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie los oía – La Princesa tiende a meterse en problemas con la hija del Rey del reino vecino… La reconocerás al instante.

- Protegeré a la Princesa –aseguro Len con seriedad- Si se mete en problemas con la otra Princesa, yo protegeré a Rin

- No deberías llamarla por su nombre… - murmuró mientras se alejaba del chico.

Len corrió al jardín para pedir el carruaje real. Entró al establo para ver los caballos, que comían perezosamente el alimento que les habían echado esa misma mañana. Sentado en la paja, un hombre dormitaba, sus ronquidos asustaban a los caballos más cercanos a él, pero los demás lo ignoraban. Len intentó despertar al hombre, pero no hubo suerte, estaba profundamente dormido. Vio el agua que bebían los caballos y tuvo una idea. Llenó un cubo con la fría agua y se la lanzó al hombre, que al recibir el impacto del agua helada se levantó de un salto y miró nervioso a su alrededor.

- ¿Pero que…? ¡Maldito mocoso! – gruñó frunciendo el ceño

- La Princesa desea viajar

Con esas pocas palabras, el hombre palideció y salió corriendo del establo, seguramente a por el carruaje. Len salió del establo después de estar un rato con los caballos, y en la entrada de Palacio se encontró con Rin, que hablaba con un hombre robusto vestido con armadura, pero sin casco.

- Princesa, insisto en que lleve protección – rogaba aquel pobre hombre

- Te he dicho que no – negó Rin con el ceño fruncido – No necesito ningún guardia, llevo a mi Sirviente.

- Permítame decirle, Su Majestad, que es solo un chico de su misma edad. No podrá con hombres adultos en caso de que intenten atacarla.

- Oh, ¡cállate ya! – Exclamó Rin enfadada – Déjame en paz y vete a hacer guardia.

- S...si, Princesa – murmuró el hombre mientras echaba a correr a su posición.

Rin se giró dispuesta a ir al carruaje, y justo cuando el hombre había echado a correr, el carruaje había llegado, preparado para el viaje. Len le ofreció la mano para que subiera, y ella la aceptó, se agarró con suavidad a la mano de su hermano y le miró, como intentando decirle algo. Len asintió con lentitud y cuando la Princesa hubiera subido, cerró la puerta del carruaje tras ella. Subió por el otro lado y por fin estuvieron solos. La cabina donde iban estaba completamente tapada, y unas cortinas tapaban las ventanas de las puertas tapizadas con suave tela. Rin suspiró agotada y relajó su espalda. Sentándose cómodamente en el amplio sofá cubierto de cojines.

- Rin… - murmuró Len dubitativo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- N..no

- ¿Por qué no has querido escolta?

- No los necesito si te tengo a ti

Len se sonrojó y sin previo aviso abrazo a su hermana con cariño. Llevaba ya un rato queriendo hacerlo, ya que ahora ella parecía preocupada y muy triste. Rin también lo abrazo con fuera, y las lágrimas surgieron en sus ojos. Len se aparto de ella y se sorprendió al verla llorar.

- ¿Estas bien…?

- S-si, no es nada – murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas

- Rin, ahora me tienes aquí contigo, para todo, sabes que puede contar conmigo. Eres mi hermana y te adoro con toda mi alma, ¿vale?

- Y-yo, yo también t-te qu-qu-quiero… - parecía costarle pronunciar esas palabras, porque tartamudeó varías veces al intentarlo – Hace mucho que no digo a nadie que le quiero…

- ¡Pues ahora me lo dirás a mi! – Susurró Len con una sonrisa – Es hora de practicar, ¿no crees?

Rin asintió con lentitud, e hizo un amago de sonrisa, y con eso, Len se alegró tanto que volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y no la soltó en un rato. Vio ojeras en el rostro de su hermana y volvió a preocuparse.

- ¿No has podido dormir esta noche?

- No mucho

- Queda bastante para llegar al reino, ¿Por qué no duermes mientras?

- …

- Venga, Rin, te hará bien

Rin se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar otro suspiró. Unos minutos después, Len se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había dormido por fin. La miró con cariño y sonrió al ver las caras que ponía en los sueños. Abrió un poco la cortina y vio el paisaje. Aún se encontraban un poco lejos del reino vecino, su hermana tendría para dormir más o menos un cuarto de hora. A lo lejos vio las gaviotas que revoloteaban por cerca del mar, ya que el reino vecino estaba al lado de la playa. El calor que le daba su hermana al estar apoyada en él, más lo a gusto que estaba hizo que sus ojos se cerrara poco a poco, hasta que el también se quedo dormido, con la cabeza encima de la de su hermana, que seguía apoyada en su hombro.

Un ruido seco hizo que ambos se despertaran de golpe, Rin se cayó hacía delante, pero Len se sujeto a tiempo antes de caer. Ayudo a levantarse a su hermana, que se frotaba la cabeza dolorida. Escucharon el gritó del cochero a los caballos, que parecían asustados por alguna razón. Len dejó a su hermana en el carruaje y saltó fuera para ver que sucedía. Los caballos se movían nerviosos delante de una mujer completamente vestida de rojo, tenía el pelo marrón corto, y en la frente llevaba una cinta roja. Fijo sus ojos marrones tirando a rojizo en Len y desenvaino una espada.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – inquirió con fiereza la extraordinaria mujer

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a atacar a carruajes, Meiko? – Rin apareció detrás de Len con la barbilla levantada y una mirada fiera

- ¿Vienes a causar más daños a mi padre, Rin?

- Tu padre es un traidor, que no merece mi respeto – murmuró la chica con frialdad – Vendió a mi madre aquel miserable, tu padre merece lo que le estoy haciendo.

- Algún día se llevara a cabo mi venganza – gruñó Meiko envainando su espada – Esta es la última vez que pasas a mi Reino, maldita princesa caprichosa

Rin esbozó una fría sonrisa y se giró para entrar al carruaje nuevamente. Miró a Meiko de reojo y frunció el ceño. Len miró a ambas chicas, estaba claro que Meiko era la princesa de ese reino, la que había dicho su jefe. Caminó detrás de Rin y volvió a ayudarla a entrar al carruaje. Cuando los dos hubieran vuelto a montar, Rin asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

- Quítate de ahí, los caballos te pasaran por encima – le dijo con una sonrisa – Aunque tampoco sería una gran perdida, claro

- Rin – murmuró Len tirando de su brazo – Detente ya, no empeores las cosas

- No la soporto – bufó mientras corría la cortina de la ventana

Meiko se apartó del medio y montó en su propio caballo, que la esperaba oculto entre los árboles. Cuando el carruaje pasó por delante suya, miró con fiereza donde se encontraban Len y Rin, y también bufo como había hecho Rin. Se giró y desapareció entre los árboles, tomaría un atajo para llegar a Palacio.

El carruaje atravesó la muralla exterior y entró al Reino mientras atraía todas las miradas. LA gente al ver pasar el carruaje con la bandera murmuraba cosas mientras la señalaba. Otros se alejaban de él y entraban en tiendas y casas a esconderse por alguna razón que Len desconocía. Llegaron a Palacio y allí se bajaron del carruaje. Rin caminó con serenidad hasta la puerta de la Sala del Trono y allí abrió la puerta de golpe, sin pedir permiso primero. Len entró detrás de ella protegiendo a su hermana.

- Futoshi – Rin miró con seriedad a un hombre que estaba sentado en el trono. Se le veía temeroso y sudaba, vestía unas prendas muy lujosas, rojas y verdes, era calvo y tenía los ojos parecidos a los de Meiko, pero tirando más a marrón. Esbozó una media sonrisa cuando vio a Rin.

- ¡Querida Princesa! Un placer tenerla aquí

- Ahórrate las palabrerías, ya sabes a que vengo

- Por supuesto, si me acompaña…

Len hizo amago de seguir a Rin, pero esta le detuvo. Le miró con seriedad y él asintió no muy convencido.

- Sal a dar un paseo por el pueblo – susurró la chica antes de ir tras el Rey.

Len miró desaparecer a su hermana por la puerta e intentó ignorar esas ganas locas que tenía de seguirla para protegerla. Con dificultad, dejó de mirar la puerta y salió de la Sala del Trono, dispuesto a dar el paseo que le había propuesto su adorada hermana. Pasó de largo a los guardias de aquel Palacio y salió al mercado que había actualmente en el Reino. Paseó por las tiendas, buscando algo que le gustara a Rin, pero no estaba seguro de que. Y buscando, en una tienda se encontró con alguien que llamó su atención. Una muchacha que sería más o menos de su misma edad pasó por delante de él. Tenía una larga melena verde azulada, sujetada en dos hermosas coletas con rosas negras. Tenía una sonrisa cálida y brillante, y sus ojos eran iguales, un verde cálido y muy brillante, lucía un sencillo vestido verde, posiblemente de sirvienta. Llevaba un ramo de rosas curiosamente verdes y sonreía complacida al verlas. Con ella iba un hombre un poco más mayor posiblemente, de pelo corto y azul, sus ojos también eran azules y vestía también un elegante traje azul parecido al de Len. La chica al ver como Len la miraba le regaló una sonrisa, y el chico se puso rojo al instante. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la desconocida y sintió como le temblaban las piernas. Aunque él no lo sabía, Rin había visto como Len miraba a esa chica y como se ponía rojo cuando ella le había sonreído. La joven Princesa apretó los puños, y se alejó con paso firme de su hermano, dispuesta a volver a su carruaje. A cada paso que daba, las lágrimas amenazaban con aflorar en sus fríos ojos, y por eso caminó más deprisa, por si lloraba, lloraría en soledad, como había hecho siempre hasta que volvió a aparecer él, claro. Después de que Rin volviera al carruaje, la muchacha de verde se había acercado a Len con su alegre sonrisa y le preguntó si le gustaba las rosas que había conseguido crear. Len aún rojo, respondió con una sonrisa y cogió una de las rosas verdes. La muchacha se presento como Miku, sirvienta y mejor amiga de la Princesa Meiko. Len también se presentó, pero solo como sirviente de Rin, sería mejor que no dijera nada de que eran hermanos. Olvidándose por completo de todo, se fue a hablar con aquella chica que le había eclipsado nada más verla. Tenía dos años más que él, pero parecían de su misma edad, ya que ella era algo más baja que Len. Era dulce y muy simpática como él había supuesto. Después de un rato con ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

- Y… ¿Cómo es tu Reino? – preguntó Miku mientras sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad

- Es... frío y sombrío – murmuró – Aunque a la vez es hermoso. Esta rodeado de árboles y hay una gran Catarata cerca de antiguo Palacio. En medio del pueblo, está la Iglesia, que esta rodeada de pequeñas rosas, las flores favoritas de la Princesa. Palacio es lujoso y grande, de paredes brillantes y murallas gigantescas. Tiene un jardín perfectamente cuidado, es sin duda el lugar más hermoso del pueblo, incluso antes que la Iglesia.

- Debe ser precioso, yo nunca he salido de este Reino. Es donde nací y donde moriré, mi dulce hogar. Es cálido y como has visto hay muchos árboles, y caminando un poco, se llega a una preciosa playa, me encanta ir allí las tardes calurosas. A mi también me gustan las rosas, como a tu Princesa. Mezclando he conseguido formar las rosas verdes y ahora están adornando parte de Palacio – esbozó una gran sonrisa – Espero que gusten.

- ¡Claro que gustaran! – farfulló Len colorándose.

- He visto varias veces a tu Princesa. Es hermosa y joven… ¿Es buena soberana? - Len esquivó la mirada de Miku y frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde - murmuró poniéndose en pie

- ¡Espera Len! – Miku se levantó y le cogió del brazo – Perdona si te ha molestado la pregunta… - la chica bajó los ojos apenada, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír – En fin, si tienes que irte ya nos veremos.

Para sorpresa del joven, Miku se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Len notó como le ardían las mejillas y le temblaban las piernas. Cerró los ojos intentando grabar la suavidad de los labios de Miku en su cara y esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a Miku.

- Aún eres joven e inocente… - susurró ella con cariño

En ese preciso momento en que Miku agarraba a Len por el brazo, entre la multitud surgió una figura alta de un chico de pelo azul oscuro. Al ver a Miku sonrió y se acercó a ella. La chica presentó a Len el joven de pelo azulado. Su nombre era Kaito y a pesar de aparentar ser joven, era muy elegante, fino y hablaba con suavidad. Kaito enseguida hizo buenas migas con Len. Y olvidándose de lo que había sucedido, volvió a sentarse con los otros dos, para seguir hablando con ellos. Kaito era elegante y fino era muy alegre, tanto como Miku. Se presentó como amigo de la infancia de Meiko y Miku, también, además de sirviente, por esa razón llevaba una ropa parecida a la de Len pero azul oscura. Después de un rato juntos, Kaito abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a lo lejos le había parecido ver a alguien. Se puso blanco como la cera y se levantó rápidamente, cogió de la mano a Miku y tiró de ella. La chica miró asombrada a donde miraba Kaito y se puso en pie con la misma rapidez. Ambos miraron a Len y sonrieron con cierta pena.

- Lo sentimos, Len, debemos retirarnos ya – se despidió Kaito – Ha sido un rato agradable de charla, gracias y ya nos veremos. Pasa buen día

- Adiós Len, cuídate mucho – se despidió Miku

Len les siguió con la mirada y medio atontado se despidió de ellos con la mano. Habían desaparecido casi de golpe, corriendo hacía alguien entre la multitud. Se puso en pié e intento vislumbrar a quien habían visto para salir corriendo así. Y la vio, vaya si la vio. Meiko tenía su mirada fija en Len y parecía realmente cabreada, pero debajo de su cabreo, una terrible tristeza inundaba su mirada, tenía los ojos acuosos y se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando Miku y Kaito llegaron hacía ella, los tres salieron corriendo a Palacio. Entonces el chico recordó a su hermana y se puso en pie de un salto, para echar a correr donde supuso que esperaba su hermana.

Al llegar, entró dentro y vio a Rin con el rostro sombrío y los ojos más fríos y más oscuros que antes. Len se preocupo y le pidió a su hermana que le mirara. Ella se giró para mirarle y frunció el ceño, parecía muy enfadada.

- Len, tenemos que hablar – susurró Rin

_Continuara..._


	3. Muerte

_Capítulo III_

Rin se fijó en la rosa verde que llevaba Len en la mano y frunció más el ceño. Se la cogió con brusquedad, y Len no reaccionó

- ¿Lo has pasado bien en el mercado? – murmuró con cierta irritación

- Divinamente, gracias por haberme dejado salir, hermana. Lo necesitaba – Len esbozó una sonrisa, aún estaba sonrojado por el beso de Miku

- ¿Y quien te ha dado esta rosa? – preguntó dándole vueltas entre sus dedos

- Una chica, Rin – suspiró Len – Es maravillosa

- Ah, háblame un poco de ella

Len suspiró y sus ojos se perdieron más allá del horizonte

- Es demasiado maravillosa. Tiene una mirada radiante y limpia, de un hermoso verde… Su sonrisa iluminaria el rincón más oscuro y su pelo es suave como la seda… De verdad estoy enamorado de ella, Rin.

- No me digas… - Rin alzó una ceja y sin ningún remordimiento aplastó la rosa entre sus manos, Len abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que había hecho su hermana y la miró con el terror pintado en sus ojos – Len, ¿me quieres?

- ¡Rin! ¡¿Por qué l….?! – Miró la rosa con pena – Si, cla-claro hermana.

- ¿Me quieres de verdad? – sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con la fiereza que miraba a Meiko

- P-pero…

- ¡Te he preguntado si me quieres! – se levantó del cómodo asiento y azotó los restos de la rosa al suelo, en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas

- Rin, por favor…

- Mátala

- ¿Qu-qué? – Len abrió los ojos de terror y sorpresa

- Que la mates

- Pero…N-no puedo, hermana. No está bien

- Si me quieres la mataras – Rin comenzó a llorar y sus últimas palabras quedaron ahogadas entre sus llantos

- No puedo hacerlo… - De los ojos de Len surgieron también lágrimas, pero no apartó la mirada de su hermana

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me haces sufrir, Len?! – exclamó la Princesa cabreada

- Hermana, yo quiero protegerte

- Ella y sus amigos han planeado acabar con mi vida, hermano – Su rostro se ensombreció y por un momento dejó de llorar - ¿No quieres protegerme de una malvada?

- Lo haré por tu deseo, hermana, para protegerte – respondió roto por el dolor.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y se sentó mirando por la ventana, para quedar de espaldas a su hermano. Él la miró roto por el dolor, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando se dio la vuelta y salió del carruaje. Cuando el chico salió, Rin sacó un abanico y se tapó la cara con él, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y aplastó con el puño los restos de la rosa verde.

- Miku, debo hablar contigo – murmuró Len cuando por fin encontró a la joven

- ¿Sucede algo, Len? – preguntó preocupada la chica

- Por favor, hablemos en privado. – Miku asintió y siguió a Len, que miró de reojo la daga dorada que llevaba escondida en la chaqueta.

Juntos fueron a la parte de atrás de una sastrería. Aprovechando que poco a poco oscurecía. Len miró a los ojos de Miku, y ella tuvo un escalofrío. El joven bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a seguir mirándole a los ojos. Miku preocupada, se acercó a Len, pero él se alejo de ella, levantando la cabeza. Lo último que vio la muchacha, fue un destello dorado surgir de la chaqueta de Len. Con la rapidez de un rayo, Len degolló a la chica, sintiendo como él también moría por dentro. El cadáver de Miku cayó a sus pies, y él se arrodilló. La abrazó y lloró, aún preguntándose porque lo había acabado haciendo. ¿Por una sonrisa había matado a su amada? ¿Lo había hecho por una sonrisa? Si, por una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa de su hermana, una razón más que suficiente. Acarició el rostro de la chica muerta y le besó la frente, se vio las manos llenas de sangre y rompió a llorar otra vez.

Rin se giró al ver a su hermano entrar en el carruaje. Se le notaba destrozado, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y el rostro brillante por las lágrimas. Rin tiró el abanico al suelo y abrazó a su hermano, sabía que él estaba sufriendo y ella también sufría, sentía en su piel el dolor de su hermano, y era algo insoportable. Los dos abrazados lloraron hasta no poder más.

- Len, lo has hecho por mí – le susurró Rin con cierto cariño

- Yo…n-no… - Len abrazó más fuerte a su hermana, temblaba como un niño asustado.

Desde dentro del carruaje, la Princesa ordenó volver a su reino. El cochero oyó y asintió con rapidez. Dio a los caballos, y estos comenzaron a trotar con suavidad y elegancia, meciendo sus largas crines blancas y sintiendo la brisa costera en la cara. La Princesa no soltó a su hermano en todo el viaje. Rin notaba a su hermano débil, muy débil. Ella sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, pero no podía evitarlo, sus celos podían con ella. Apretó con fuerza el hombro de su hermano, y le rodeo con sus brazos nuevamente. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, ella era mala, una persona horrible. Ese día había matado a dos personas. La amada de su hermano… y el rey de aquel reino. Aprovechando que estaban solos en la sala, cogió un cuchillo y se lo clavó al Rey en el pecho, matándolo. Pero él se lo merecía, había condenado a sus padres a la muerte. La Princesa, a pesar de sentirse mal, no le importó haberse manchado sus delicados guantes blancos de la sangre del Rey, había jurado vengar a sus padres. Miró el rostro de su hermano, que se había dormido en sus brazos, y otra vez volvió el dolor de su hermano a su corazón. Ambos estaban tan unidos, a pesar de los seis años distanciados, que sentía el dolor de su hermano. Su corazón ardía, y estaba siendo torturado por pinchazos. Nunca se había sentido así.

El viaje fue corto, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían llegado a su Reino. Se sintió protegida, y suspiró agotada. Len abrió los ojos con lentitud, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de su hermana, con cierto brillo alegre, olvidándose por un momento de todo esbozó una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa y notó como Rin lo apretaba contra su pecho. Poco a poco, aquella princesa volvía a ser como era de niña. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Len se separó con delicadeza de su hermana y bajó con rapidez, para tenderle la mano a la Princesa. Esta le cogió la mano y bajó junto a su hermano. La Princesa se dirigió con rapidez a Palacio, seguida muy cerca por Len. Escondida entre los arbustos, unos ojos observaban atentamente a los hermanos, unos ojos azules oscuros y tristes, muy tristes.

Pasaron días, semanas, después de los asesinatos. Nada parecía indicar que el Reino vecino fuera a vengarse. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo pensaba Len. Y cada día que pasaba, estaba más nervioso, temía que el día llegara, y temía por su hermana, porque ella era la Princesa, contra la que irían los enemigos. Cuando tenía ocasión, siempre rondaba a su alrededor, procurando que estuviera segura. Por parte de la Princesa, no le preocupaba, estaba segura que no habría problemas, al fin y al cabo no tenían pruebas de que ella había asesinado al Rey, podía haber sido asesinado después de que ella abandonara el Reino. Pero a veces se sentía mal, porque sabía que su hermano, su sirviente siempre la estaba vigilando y cuidando de ella, pero nunca le había contado que ella había matado al Rey. Estuvo días encerrada en sus aposentos, en la cama. Todo Palacio estaba preocupada por ella, y continuamente la visitaban, pero ella los echaba sin dejar que la vieran. Solo podía entrar su hermano. Len la visitaba frecuentemente, en sus momentos libres. A pesar de haber matado a Miku por una sonrisa de su hermana, ahora era ella la que no sonreía, y si lo hacía, no era una sonrisa ni fría, como solían ser cuando él llego a Palacio, ni dulce y cálida, como eran cuando ella era niña.

Las noticias de que la Princesa de edad 14 había enfermado corrieron por todo el Reino, y del Reino a los Reinos vecinos. Nadie parecía muy preocupado, llevaban su vida normalmente, solo se preocupaban por ella los residentes en Palacio. La Princesa llevaba ya semanas encerrada en su habitación, negándose a salir y con la únicamente triste visita de su Sirviente, un joven que había llegado hace casi un mes a Palacio. La Princesa parecía tenerle cierto cariño, pero nadie comentaba nada de ello por temor. Pasó mucho más tiempo, hasta que un siniestro mensaje llegó a Palacio, lo que hizo salir a la joven Princesa, para sorpresa de todos. El mensaje era traído por un hombre joven, de aspecto fuerte, decía venir del Reino de la Princesa Meiko, y era un mensaje únicamente para la Princesa, que nadie más podía leer. Rin fue a por ese mensaje, y al leerlo abrió los ojos como platos. Sus ojos brillaron con seriedad e ira y lanzó la carta al suelo, rota. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la reacción de la Princesa, que se alejaba de allí seguida de su Sirviente.

- ¡Princesa Princesa! – Len corría tras ella, hasta que llegaron a un lugar vacío – Rin, Rin, dime que te pasa.

- Ha empezado… - es lo único que murmuro Rin

_Continuara..._


	4. Adiós

_Capítulo IV_

- Ha empezado… - es lo único que murmuro Rin

- ¿Qué ha empezado, hermana?

- Len, prométeme que no me dejaras sola

- Claro que no te dejare sola, ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?

- …

Rin volvió a su habitación, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos tristes. Len preocupado, fue tras ella. Cuando la joven llegó a su cuarto, espero a su hermano, sabiendo que la seguiría y le dejo entrar en su habitación. Len ya había estado muchas veces allí, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver la habitación. El suelo era de un finísimo mármol blanco, y las paredes eran también blancas, pero tenían cierto brillo amarillento. En medio de la estancia, había una gran cama con dosel, era de un color negro y amarillo, que desentonaba completamente con el cuarto. Lujosos espejos colgaban en una pared, cerca de un gran armario y un biombo. Había un gran arco tapado por una cortina, que llevaba al baño privado de la Princesa. Abundaban rosas amarillas y negras por toda la habitación, y había un gran tapiz donde se mostraba una rosa negra, con dos espadas cruzadas. Cerca de la cama, un gran balcón también de mármol blanco. Rin se sentó en su cama y se encogió sobre si misma, su hermano se sentó con ella y la miró con preocupación. Rin levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos brillantes, Len la abrazó con mucho cariño y ella rompió a llorar. Su hermano asustado esperó a que se calmara un poco y le dijera algo, pero Rin estaba callada, solo lloraba. Cuando pensaba que ella no iba a decir nada, murmuró algo que Len no pudo oír, pero no lo repitió y siguió llorando. Estuvo un rato en los brazos de Len, hasta que el joven notó que ella no lloraba más, la miró y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Sonrió y recordó que cuando eran niños, siempre que ella lloraba acababa dormida en sus brazos. La echó en su cama y la tapó con las finas y suaves mantas, le besó la frente y deseó que no tuviera malos sueños, seguidamente salió de la habitación con sumo cuidado, evitando hacer ruido. Fuera una mujer de aspecto preocupado esperaba a Len. Se sorprendió cuando corrió hacía él y le cogió las manos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- ¿La Princesa? Está dormida

- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

- No me lo ha dicho, pero… ¿Por qué se preocupa usted tanto?

- Yo… es como una hija para mí. Cuando esa horrible mujer la trajo a Palacio yo la cuide y mimé como si fuera mi hija… era tan pequeña…

- Entiendo… - Len esbozó una triste sonrisa – Es bueno que alguien la cuidara de pequeña.

- Len… - Len se sorprendió al ver que sabía su nombre, y eso que nunca había hablado con ella – Se que eres su hermano, por favor, cuídala bien. Aunque se hace la fría es muy frágil y se preocupa por las cosas más insignificantes, además es muy orgullosa, y eso no es muy bueno, su orgullo le hace daño.

- Lo sé, y gracias – Len soltó con suavidad a la mujer y se alejó por el pasillo de la derecha.

La mujer esbozó la misma triste sonrisa de Len y se fue por el lado contrario, hacía las cocinas, donde debía estar. Len entró a su cuarto, había pasado por donde Rin había tirado la carta, y aún seguía allí, nadie la había recogido, por si la Princesa volvía a por ella. Posó en su cama los fragmentos de la carta, y se concentró para poder volver a unirla y saber que decía con exactitud. Algunas palabras seguían enteras, por lo que no le fue muy difícil, Rin no había roto en muchos trozos la carta, solo en tres. Al poco, consiguió tenerla entera.

'' A la Princesa Rin

¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Tu sirviente ha acabado con la vida de mi mejor amiga Miku… Seguramente por una egoísta orden tuya. Kaito encontró su cuerpo sin vida, ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para él. Jamás te lo perdonare, estúpida Princesa caprichosa. Prepárate porque pronto habrá una revolución contra ti. Y entonces serán mis manos las manchadas con tu sangre.''

Unas grandes lágrimas mancharon los trozos de carta, Len se limpió las lágrimas y escondió los fragmentos de nota en su mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama esta vez dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Era una clara sentencia de muerte hacia su hermana, por parte de Meiko, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era de ella. Y todo era por su culpa, porque él había matado a Miku y no se había negado. Él había hecho que esa mujer le jurara la muerte a su querida hermana, solo él. Deseó poder estar muerto y no haber nunca existido, así su hermana podría tener una vida tranquila como Princesa, y no habría llorado por su culpa. Se sintió miserable. Se levantó y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a hablar con su hermana sobre esa carta. Entró sin llamar de golpe, haciendo tanto ruido que despertó a su hermana, que saltó de la cama.

- ¡LEN! ¡¿Pero qué…?! – no pudo acabar la frase, ya que su hermano se había tirado a abrazarla con tanto amor y cariño que Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡RIN RIN, OH RIN! – Len siguió abrazando con fuerza a su hermana, tanto que ella comenzó a tener problemas para respirar.

- L-en, me e-estoy ah-ahogando… - jadeó Rin con esfuerzo

- Lo siento, hermana – Len la soltó y vio que ella tenía las mejillas mojadas, debía haber llorado en sueño.

Se sentaron los dos en la cama, y Len volvió a abrazar a Rin.

- Lo sé todo… - Rin se sorprendió por las palabras de Len

- ¿Qu-qué sabes? – susurró asustada

- Se que te han jurado muerte…

Rin iba a responder pero un gran estruendo hizo que los dos se separaran y miraran hacía el balcón a sus espaldas. Len se levantó sin soltar la mano de su hermana y ambos salieron al balcón. Rin ahogó un grito asustado, mientras que el rostro de Len se contrajo de preocupación. Multitud de personas golpeaban las puertas de la muralla, evitando que lo guardias intentaran detenerlos. Había mucha gente, incluso gente que no era de este Reino, y encabezando el grupo, había una mujer espadachín de rojo, que no era otro que Meiko, y a su derecha iba un siniestro y oscuro Kaito, cargando con una espada a la espalda. Meiko y Kaito levantaron la mirada, y al lo lejos, vieron a Rin y Len mirando por el balcón. Meiko esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y clavó su espada a un guardia que intentaba detenerlos, como intentando avisar a Rin de la que se le venía encima. La Princesa estaba petrificada en su sitio, Len corrió a dentro de la habitación y con rapidez se despojó de sus ropas, sacó un vestido del gran armario de la Princesa y se lo puso con la misma rapidez, posando su ropa en la cama. Rin lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta su habitación con la mirada asustada, y abrió la boca sorprendida al ver un doble suyo en la habitación, pero con el pelo sujetado en una coleta.

- ¿Pero qu-que…?

Len se acercó a su hermana y la beso en la frente con ternura, y mientras la besaba le quitó la rosa que sujetaba su pelo. Rin lo notó y entonces comprendió lo que su hermano iba a hacer. Pero ya era tarde, tenía ante si una replica ahora si perfecta, con el peinado que ella solía llevar. Len ató el pelo de Rin en una coleta como llevaba él, y la abrazó con ternura.

- Len, no…

- Si esto es lo que merecemos, voy a asumir mi culpa. – Len miró con seriedad a su hermana- Voy a prestarte mi ropa, póntela y escapa de inmediato. – Esbozó una alegre sonrisa a su hermana, que lo miraba aterrorizada, con la ropa de Sirviente entre sus brazos. – Estará bien, somos gemelos, nadie se va a dar cuenta.

Soltó a su hermana y ahora sonrió con tristeza, la joven petrificada no se movió. Len comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, convertido en la Princesa.

- ¡LEN! – Rin alargó la mano intentando detenerle, pero era demasiado tarde y él ya había salido del lugar.

Len caminó con rapidez, pero con serenidad a través de los pasillos, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la multitud como la Princesa. Por el camino se encontró a la mujer asustada con la que había hablado, y ella le miró muerta de miedo, pero se dio cuenta de que era Len. Ella podía reconocerlos aunque se vistieran igual. Corrió hacía la habitación de la verdadera Princesa, para allí encontrarse a Rin en el suelo de rodillas, llorando a mares, abrazada a la ropa de su hermano. Len siguió su camino, llegó a la entrada y la abrió de golpe, haciendo que todos se giraran para verle, pero nadie reconoció a Len, todos vieron a la Princesa Rin. La puerta de la muralla por fin cedió, y la multitud enfadada entró corriendo mientras levantaban sus armas. Meiko y Kaito fueron los primeros en llegar, y Meiko agarró a Len por los brazos, le miró con odio y puso su espada en el cuello de Len.

- Parece que el juego ha acabado, Princesita de pacotilla

Len esbozó una sonrisa, que hizo que Meiko se enfureciera más. Le ató las manos y le tiró al suelo con brusquedad. Len no dejó de sonreír. Meiko hizo una señal a Kaito y este entró a Palacio, para echar a todos los trabajadores de él.

- Yo soy la princesa, tu la sirviente... - murmuró Len tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharlo – Rin…

Si tu eres malvada… yo tengo tu misma sangre corriéndome por las venas… - cerró los ojos, he intento olvidarlo todo, sabía lo que le esperaba. Unos minutos después, Kaito salió de Palacio con la multitud de gente, llevando a los trabajadores fuera de Palacio y liberándolos. Todos evitaron mirar a la ''Princesa'' que estaba en el suelo y salieron corriendo. Meiko levantó a Len y lo puso mirando a Kaito. Se sintió mal por ver la mirada oscura y triste de Kaito. Alguien le golpeó por detrás y quedo inconsciente.

Rin había escapado con aquella mujer que la había mimado de niña. Iba directamente a las ruinas del anterior Palacio, allí estaría protegida y nadie se molestaría en mirar. La mujer la había ayudado a escapar, pero ella había vuelto a su casa, temiendo que algo le pasara a su marido y a su anciano padre. Rin había continuado sola, aún lo veía todo borroso por las lágrimas, pero debía llegar a aquel lugar. Después de mucho caminar, llegó por fin, y fue a donde había ido Len cuando había llegado allí antes de ir a pedir trabajo a Palacio. Se dejó caer agotada y volvió a llorar hasta no poder más. Se frotó los ojos y reparó en una pequeña corona de flores marchita. Los recuerdos llegaron a ella con rapidez. Abrazó la corona con mucho amor, sin temor a romperla, ya que sabía que no se rompería. Vio nuevamente todo lo que había pasado, la sonrisa de su hermano cuando eran niños, el momento en que los separaron, la cara de su hermano cuando la encontró, los sentimientos dolorosos que sintió cuando mando a su hermana matar a aquella mujer llamada Miku, y todo lo que había pasado ese mismo día. Las lágrimas brotaron con más intensidad de sus ojos y se dejó caer, exhausta.

Rin se levantó y se puso la capa con la que había huido de Palacio, debajo llevaba puesta la ropa de Len. Corrió tanto como pudo hasta el pueblo que había Reinado durante años, y allí vio a mucha gente reunida, reconoció a mucha gente que había trabajado para ella en Palacio, a gente del pueblo y otras personas que no conocía que debían pertenecer a otros Reinos por sus vestimentas. Estaban rodeando un escenario de madera, donde había un tocón de un árbol, y encima estaban Meiko y Kaito, al lado de un hombre completamente vestido de negro y con un hacha en la mano. Rin sintió un mareo al verlo, y tuvo que apoyarse a una pared. Cuando se recuperó, se metió entre la multitud para observarlo todo de cerca, pero sin que Kaito o Meiko repararan en ella. Vio a su hermano acercarse al escenario atado por las manos, con la mirada baja, y la cara tapada por su pelo rubio. Al final la hora llego, las campanas anunciaron el final de la Bruja, Len levantó la mirada con serenidad, tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos brillaba la valentía. Le apoyaron en el tocón de madera, y le sujetaron para que no se levantara. Levantó la mirada con esfuerzo y sus ojos brillaron aún más. Sin mirar a ningún lado, anunció algo, sabiendo que su hermana se encontraba entre la multitud

- Tú hablas mi línea

Dicho esto, el hacha cayó sobre Len, segando su vida para siempre. La gente aplaudió cruelmente, excepto una diminuta persona, que sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba. Si él había muerto, ¿Por qué no acababa ya todo? ¿Por qué debía seguir sufriendo? Las lágrimas salían con facilidad de sus ojos, demasiadas lágrimas, no parecía tener fin. La gente comenzó a moverse mientras dos hombres cargaban con el cuerpo sin vida de Len. Rin se dejó caer al suelo, muerta por dentro, aunque lloraba ya no sentía nada, todo había acabado para ella. Miró el bote que tenía entre las manos, donde se encontraba la pequeña corona de rosas marchitas. Recordó entonces, las palabras de su hermano, las palabras que le había dicho antes de desaparecer de Palacio vestido como ella.

- Si alguna vez vuelvo a nacer, quiero que juegues conmigo… Otra vez – había dicho él, esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa.

Y mucho tiempo después, apareció Len, llevando consigo la corona de rosas que le había hecho Rin. Esta supo que había llegado su momento, se cogieron de la mano y esta vez fue Rin quien se sonrojo, Len le besó la frente, y juntos cruzaron al otro lado.

- Gracias… - murmuró Len

_Fin_

* * *

_Fue cortito pero bonito, al menos a mi parecer =3!_

_Me he esforzado bastante en este F. Fic, y me gusta el resultado, adoro a los gemelos. Muchos pensareis: ''Que mala y cruel es Rin'' Pero debeis tener en cuenta que para ella, Len es algo tan maravilloso que teme perderlo, ya que estuvieron separados 6 largos años, además es una chica celosa, pero los celos siempre son por una razón, y los de ella es que quiere demasiado a su hermano._

_Y también supongo, habrá dudas con el: ''Tu hablas mi línea'' de Len, si no me equivoco es algo así como ''Tu sabes mi secreto'' No lo tengo muy claro, pero así dicen en el vídeo de la canción, que si alguien lo quiere, no me costara nada pasarselo, es una canción realmente bonita y merece la pena escucharla y verla._

_Cuidaos mucho y seguid leyendo F. Fics y libros, que es lo mejorcito. Ya publicaré otros F. Fics que haga n.n_


End file.
